everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenir Noel
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=TEST |caption=A Bright Future |parent= Son of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come |story= A Christmas Carol |role= To be the next Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come |powerfulqualities=Sees the future |age=15 |alignment=Neutral |roommate= TBA |heartsdesire= Having desires and goals only forces your path to alter. I see no point in it. |magictouch= I can see the future, but my power has a fluke. The futures of others are always very clear but my future can get very fuzzy. This leads to…problems. |romancestatus= I care very little for romance. |cursesmoment= My cousins say I am very judgmental. I guarantee you would be too if you could watch ulterior motives play out before they actually happen. |favsubject= Mathematics. Numbers are consistent and the answers never change. |leastfavsubject= Debate isn’t much fun when you know who wins before the argument’s even started. |bffea= Avant Noel and Actuelle Noel }} Brief Introduction. Biography Avenir Noel is the son of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, or Future. He was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Personality Avenir is quiet and mysterious. He only speaks when he needs to and speaks in a way that can be very cryptic. Avenir has trust issues and can be very judgmental of people he doesn't know well. Being the heir to the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Avenir can see into the future. He was born without eyes but, lucky for him, he can get around pretty well by seeing where things will end up and calculating where he should be in response to that. Avenir's psychic ability comes in handy but his gift does come with a curse. While he can see the future courses of others very clearly it is harder for him to see his own future. Details of outcomes, or even major parts, are fuzzy when trying to predict an event that he is involved with. This means that Avenir's predictions aren't always 100% right and he won't know how right he is until it happens. While he relies on his future vision to see, any errors in his predictions causes clumsiness. Avenir is not very fond of most people because he can see what they will say and do in the future, and a lot of times those things aren't very good. This causes him to judge others on actions they haven't committed yet. Appearance COMING SOON Fairy tale – A Christmas Carol The Story from 's Point of View Avenir's story is Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. ''His father is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come and is the last of the ghosts that visits Ebenezer Scrooge. What is their Destiny Avenir is destined to be the next Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family ''Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come :Avenir's father is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, also known as the Ghost of Christmas Future. Avant Noel and Actuelle Noel :Avenir has two cousins, Avant and Actuelle, who are the children of the ghosts of Christmas Past and Present respectively. These three hang around each other pretty much exclusively. They are a close nit family and not many people try to split them up. Avenir is very protective of his family and acts as the bodyguard of sorts to his cousins. He won't hesitate to give out black eyes if someone messes with them. Friends :Avenir does not have many friends. Romance :Avenir is not romantically interested in anyone. Enemies :Avenir does not have any known enemies. Other Story Characters Child of Jacob Marley :COMING SOON Child of Ebenezer Scrooge :COMING SOON Pet Character's Pet :COMING SOON Story Characters Gallery File:Icon.png Notes *Avenir is neutral. He does not feel strongly for or against his destiny and chooses not to decide how he should feel. He believes that he must stay neutral as he knows his future can shift and he needs to be adaptable. He doesn't mind what others feel they want to do with their future, however. *Avenir's first name literally translates to 'future' in French, which is a nod to him being the next Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. His last name is the French word for Christmas. *Avenir was originally thought up around the end of 2014, the same time as Actuelle. Finished artwork has not been completed for him yet. Category:Pixiesera Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Needs Roommate Category:A Christmas Carol